Seven Graves and a Goodbye
by Rose Unspindle
Summary: Sayu says goodbye to seven people, some she met, some she has only heard of.


A young woman stands before seven plots in a graveyard, her head in lowered in sadness yet her shoulders are firmly set, she mourns but does so with quiet dignity.

The graves are well tended, offerings are properly displayed and the grass is short and neatly trimmed around them. They each posses some reference to the one buried there, mostly done by the girl who weeps before them.

The first is a plain gray marble slab, as the person buried there would have scorned anything else. It is nearly overrun with strawberry vines, an odd plant for a grave yet appropriate considering who lies beneath.

The next, set right against the first is a black white flecked marble stone, incongruent with the one it touches, yet describes the one buried there perfectly. Its lines are smoother than the first, more elegant, a single Narcissus grows beside it.

The third is more traditional white stone cross, simple in it's appearance, like many seen in the English country side. A now tarnished monocle dangles from it.

The fourth is Japanese in origin. A simple rectangle, with kanji lovingly etched into its surface. His mortal remains lay in a jar at the family tomb, however, she feels that he would want to be represented among the others buried here.

Fifth and Sixth stones are so close they may as well be one. The fifth is black marble again, but in the shape of an elegant gothic cross, a mangled and charred rosary hangs from it. The right arm of it fuses with the sixth stone, this stone is far from ordinary, with its alternating black and white marble stripes, and someone has nailed a pair of orange goggles to it.

The last is also the newest, the one who rests underneath had been laid there only a week ago. The stone is painfully white yet still plain in cut, much like the first. It is also the only one with any sort of decoration actually on it, an adult would be hard pressed to recognize it but any little boy could tell you that it was face of Optimus Prime.

The young woman smiles at the graves touching each in turn, whispering a parting eulogy for each. Her voice trips in places, and tears still fall from her cheeks, but she continues on.

"I never thought I'd be here, or doing anything like this. L-san, I never met you, but I always respected you. Ni-san, I can't say I agree with what you did, but I'll always love you and remember you from before you were Kira. Watari, Mr. Whammy, my Mother now runs the school you built and I just wanted to thank you for starting all of this, for giving the world a protector. Otou-san, I love you so much and I will try to live up to your standards. Mello-san, we didn't know each other long nor did we meet under the best of circumstances, but I did respect you, you held to your path with a courage and conviction I can only dream of and Matt-san, I never met you but Near talked about you often, I hope you and Mello go to the same place, where this time you can be together."

She pauses as she comes to the last stone. She takes a deep breath and then continues.

"Near, you were my teacher and you pulled me back from that dark edge between this world and the next, you kept me here and gave me a purpose. Thank you. Now, I think I'll say goodbye to Sayu too, because for all I'm standing here alive, I think she died the day her brother was declared the world's most dangerous mass murderer and had been the primary cause of their father's death. So goodbye to that Sayu, may she rest in peace."

Stepping back when she finishes, she smiles again and reads the words that are repeated on each stone.

**HERE LIES JUSTICE **

Turning she heads towards a black car, an elderly man, his wispy white hair receding from his head, waits for her, and opens the door. She slides into the back and scoops up a plain black laptop. The man gets into the driver's side.

Turning he asks "Have you decided yet?"

"Yes Watari, there's a rather interesting case I've been asked to solve in Spain."

"To the airport then?"

"Hai."

"Very well then L."


End file.
